Wind of Falling Flowers
by Overlord-Lucia
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika Vayne berjanji akan menyebuhkan Jess, tapi ia mati? Jess yang sudah tidak bisa ditolong itu memikirkan apa yang terjadi selama hidupnya.Tiba-tiba, Vayne menyapanya untuk terakhir kalinya, dan memintanya melakukan sebuah permintaan. Kata-kata terakhir untuk teman-teman dari Al-Revis dari Vayne dan Jess sebelum Jess meninggalkan mereka (Oneshot Vayne/Jess)


**Wind of Falling Flowers**

**Okay**

**Fanfic Mana Khemia indonesia kedua saya. Pairingnya Vayne/Jess lagi. Entah kenapa saya sangat suka menulis mereka berdua dalam bahasa indonesia. **

**Tapi yang kali ini pake bad ending, jadi entah apa kalian readers bakal suka cerita ini, tapi saya udah berusaha jadi enjoy,ya!**

Di suatu ruangan di rumah sakit, seorang gadis berambut pink sedang duduk termenung melihat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Angin yang lembut berhembus masuk bersama dengan beberapa kelopak bunga yang terbawa. Ia memandang kosong jendela itu dan memikirkan seseorang. Seseorang dengan rambut silver yang telah menyentuh lubuk hatinya.

"Vayne, kau berjanji..." ia bergumam.

"Jess, ada yang mau menjenguk..." kata dokter. Itu adalah teman-temannya dari Al-Revis yang satu workshop dengannya yang datang menjenguk dirinya.

"Jess, kami datang..." Panggil Nikki.

"Kau baik-baik saja,kan?" Pamela mengajukan pertanyaan yang entah bagaimana bisa keluar dari area sekolah.

"Dokter berkata ia akan berusaha menyembuhkan penyakitmu..." Anna melanjutkan. Tapi Jess hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengetahui bahwa itu tak mungkin. Tapi ia tidak memberi tahu siapapun karena ia tidak mau membuat temannya menderita bersamanya lebi jauh lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat berbicara "Em, ia harus diperiksa sekarang jadi mohon kalian bisa meninggalkan ruangan..." dokter kembali masuk ruangannya. Dan semua hanya terdiam dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah diperiksa, dokter meninggalkan ruangan dengan pesan dari Jess "Katanya dia hanya ingin sendirian untuk sementara..." dokter berkata kepada anna dan yang lain. Mereka hanya menganguk dan duduk di kursi didepan kamar Jess.

(Jessica's POV)

"_dia memang brengsek! Kenapa berjanji jika tidak dapat menepatinya!? BODOH!"_ pikirnya

(flashack)

"Kalian keluar dulu, aku masih ada urusan..." kata Vayne menyuruh mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Vayne, jangan mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh." Kata Flay.

"Tenang, kalau aku sendiri, tidak mungkin terjadi,kok..." Vayne membalas.

Kau bilang begitu saat tempat mau runtuh, nyatanya kau tidak keluar.

(flashback ends)

'_Saat itu aku ingin meraih tanganmu, memaksamu keluar agar kau bisa menepati janjimu padaku, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan dirimu saat itu. Aku memang bodoh!' _pikirnya dengan sedih.

Lalu ia berbaring dan melihat jendela dengan tatapan kosong lagi. Ia merentangkan tangan kirinya menuju jednela dan ia bergumam lagi "Apakah, dengan begini... aku bisa menyusulnya?" pikirnya sekali lagi. Saat itu juga terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar. _"Jess?"_ panggil suara itu. "huh? V...Vayne?" panggilnya dengan ekspresi shok. ia sangat senang bias mendengar suara orang yang ia sukai sekali lagi.

"_Aku senang sekali bisa menemuimu sekali lagi..."_ ia berkata dengan suara yang riang. "A...aku juga,bodoh..." ia mulai menangis. _"Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu meski aku sudah janji..."_ ia memulai. "..." Jess hanya terdiam. _"Jess, maukah kau membatuku sekali lagi?" _tanyanya. "Tentu! Akan ku lakukan apapun!" ia membalas dengan spontan sementara menangis. Sesaat kemudian Nikki membuka pelan pintunya.

"Jess? Kau baik-baik saja di dalam sana?" tanyanya memasuki ruangan diikuti teman-temannya.

Ia menoleh, dan itu membuat semua shok. sebelah matanya berubah menjadi sapphire, dan yang satunya tetap emerald. "Teman-teman..." pangginya dengan senyuman yang hangat. Suaranya juga berubah. Suaranya dan suara milik Vayne seperti menjadi satu.

"A...apa yang...terjadi?" Anna dan yang lain ikut shok.

"Inilah yang setidaknya bisa kukatakan pada kalian untuk terakhir kalinya..." kata Jess (dan Vayne)

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya...semua kebaikan yang sudah kalian berikan untuk kami..." ia memulai. "Tanpa kalian,tak mungkin kami akan bisa sampai sejauh ini dalam hidup kami...terima kasih... sudah menyemangati aku untuk terus hidup meskipun aku tahu aku tidak akan hidup lebih lama di dunia ini." Ia berkata sambil berbaring di tempat tidur dengan air mana yang deras di pipnya.

"Jess..." Pamela hanya bisa terdiam seperti Anna.

"Kalian teruslah hidup di dunia ini...jangan menyerah...uhuk" ia tersenyum meski mengangkat tangannya, seperti sedang melihat bintang. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah.

"Jess, jangan memaksakan diri..." Nikki memperingatkan dirinya yang sudah sangat lemah itu.

"Jangan menyerah, apapun yang terjadi...lanjutkanlah impian kami..." ia menangis.

"Jess..." Flay pun ikut terdiam.

"Kumohon...ini adalah permintaan terakhir kami...lanjutkanlah..." ia berkata selagi angin yang lembut menembus jendela bersama dengan berbagai kelopak mawar yang ikut masuk dan berceceran di lantai.

"Ah..." Tiba-tiba matanya kembali emerlad di dua sisi. Tangannya tergeletak di sisi tempat tidur. Ia masih menangis.

"Jess! Bertahanlah!" Anna menyadari bahwa kesehatannya menurun drastis.

"Kalian pergilah, jelajahi dunia, buatlah keajaiban di hari esok...untuk kita semua..." ia mengatakan kata-kata magis yang membuat mereka semua hampir menangis. Bahkan Pamela dan Nikki sudah menangis.

"Roxis, kau menangis?" Pamela bertanya ketika melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"A...aku tidak menangis..." ia sedikit membantah sambil menahan air matanya.

"Sekali lagi, lanjutkanlah...impian kami..." ia berkata untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu matanya tertutup. Bersama dengan angin lembut yang sekali lagi berhembus melalui jendela dengan kelopak bunga. Wajah bahagia terukir di mukanya. Semua mencoba membangunkan dirinya. Ia mendengar suara mereka, tapi ia sudah tidak bisa membuka matanya.

Dalam bayangan Jess, terlihat seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi dirirnya. Sebuah wujud yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Rambut sliver itu, mata cobalt biru yang memukau, dan senyuman yang telah menyentuh lubuk hatinya. Orang itu adalah...

**Vayne Aurelius**

Ia tersenyum sekali lagi melihat sosok orang yang ia sukai seumur hidup itu. Orang yang tidak pernah ia lepaskan dalam hidupnya.

"Lanjutkanlah...impian kami...kami mohon..." suara itu selalu bergema di hati masing-masing dari mereka. Lalu ia pergi, ke tempat orang yang ia sukai seumur hidupnya. Melihat bahwa Jess sudah meninggal, mereka semua kemudian menangis tersedu. Bahkan Roxis.

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kejadian itu, and sekarang mereka dikenal sebagai kelompok alchemist yang paling hebat dan terkenal di seluruh dunia. Ketika ditanya kenapa mereka mau mejadi alchemist yang seperti sekarang, jawabannya selalu sama.

'**Karena ini adalah permohonan dua teman kami.'**

Setiap tahun di hari kematian Jess, dari pagi hingga siang, mereka berada di makam Jess dan Vayne. Dan selalu terdengar hal yang sama, **'Terimakashi telah memenuhi pemohonan kami...'** hal yang sama terdengar tiap tahun. Dan sorenya, mereka pergi ke rumah Vayne (yang dulunya milik Theofratus) yang berada di area pegunungan dekat ibu kota. Dan melihat matahari terbenam.

Dan malamnya melihat bintang-bintang di langit malam dari halaman belakang, Seperti yang dilakukan Vayne dan Jess lakukan tiap tahun. Dan ketika mereka melakukan hal itu, selalu diiringi oleh angin lembut dan berbagai kelopak bunga, seperti saat-saat terakhir sebelum Jess meninggal.

Dan sekarang, adalah saat ketika mereka sedang memandang langit malam.

"Hei, kau pikir mereka sedang berbahagia sekarang?" Nikki bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku yakin mereka pasti..." Pamela membalas.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipirkan...kita nikmati saja lagit malam ini..." Flay mencela.

"..." Anna,Roxis dan Muppy hanya terdiam.

Tiba-tiba, di langit malam itu, mereka semua terbayang wajah Vayne dan Jess yang bahagia. Dengan beberapa bintang jatuh yang ikut menyusul bayangan itu. Mereka hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak mereka lihat dalam bertahun-tahun ini. Menganang hal-hal yang terjadi selama di Al-Revis, dan terdengar sebuah suara.

"**Terimakasih..."** Suara Jess dan Vayne menjadi satu lagi, dan bergema di hati mereka hingga sekarang.

Sebuah keajaiban yang terjadi karena cinta. Cinta dari dua orang yang tidak bisa dilupakan. Yaitu 'Vayne Aurelius' dan 'Jessica Phiomele'.

End

**Yak! Entah apa author bisa memberi tahu readers apakah ending fic ini baik atau buruk. Tapi yang author ingin tahu, apakah reders menyukai fanfic ini, jadi mohon review,ya!**

**Saya sedang mengerjakan fanfic Vayne/Jess dalam bahasa inggris dan fanfic Roxis/Pamela dalam bahsa indonesia, jadi mohon tunggu,yah?**

**Bye-Bye! Sampai ketemu di fanfic berikutnya! DAH! XD**


End file.
